Una historia del Nazismo
by HelenaRoseMalfoy
Summary: Dos jovenes que creían ser hermanos separados por las ideas del nazismo, podrán estar juntos para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO**** 1:**** BREVE**** INTRODUCCIÓN**

**Hola,**** esta**** es**** mi**** historia.**** Espero ****que**** os**** guste.**** Está dedicada a marati2011 y a su ángel de la guarda, besos a los dos (:  
><strong>

**Lucius,**** el**** jefe**** de**** la**** familia ****era**** un**** hombre**** alto ****y**** fuerte,**** con**** grandes**** y**** penetrante****s ojos**** grises ****que**** se ****te ****clavaban ****en**** lo**** mas ****hondo.**

**Trabajaba**** para**** Adolf**** Hitler,**** siendo ****coronel ****de**** una**** de ****sus**** huestes.**** Odiaba**** a**** los**** judíos ****con**** toda**** su ****alma,**** pero**** igual**** que ****odiaba**** a**** estos,**** amaba**** a**** su ****familia**** y ****era**** capaz ****de**** dar ****la**** vida**** por ****ellos**** aunque**** muchas ****veces,**** su**** cara ****de ****hombre ****serio ****y**** arrogante ****no**** lo**** demostrará.**

**Era**** un ****fiel**** seguidor**** de**** su ****líder**** y ****era**** capaz ****de ****matar**** a**** cualquiera**** que ****se**** interpusiera**** en**** sus**** fines.**

**Narcissa,**** la**** esposa ****de**** Lucius ****era ****bajita ****y**** con ****un**** pelo**** rubio**** y ****lacio ****que**** le**** caía**** por ****la**** espalda,**** tenía ****unos ****lindos ****ojos ****miel**** que ****espresaban ****una**** ternura**** y ****un**** cariño ****infinitos. **

**Aborrecía**** a ****todos**** los ****que**** eran**** como**** su**** marido**** y**** aunque ****él**** era**** uno ****de**** ellos**** no ****podía**** evitar**** amarle. **

**Ella ****hubiera ****dado**** su**** vida**** tanto ****por**** su ****familia ****como ****por**** aquellas ****pobres**** gentes**** que**** morían**** por**** doquier**** solo**** por ****ser**** quienes ****eran.**

**Tenía**** sus**** propios ****planes**** para**** acabar ****con ****todo**** aquello ****y ****uno**** de ****ellos ****ya ****lo**** había**** puesto**** en ****marcha...****  
><strong>

******Draco, el**** hijo ****mayor ****era**** muy ****parecido**** a**** su**** padre ****tanto ****en**** físico ****como ****en**** ideas ****aunque ****a ****él ****le ****molestaba****n todas**** las**** muertes ****que**** ocurrían**** por**** esta ****causa,**** contrariando**** a**** su ****padre,**** ya**** que ****pensaba**** que ****por ****ser**** solo**** judíos ****no**** podían**** ser**** matados**** con ****esa**** crueldad**** y**** maldad ****con ****que**** lo ****hacían.**

** Estaba ****enamorado ****de**** Hermione**** aunque**** no ****mostraba**** sus**** sentimientos**** por ****miedo**** a ****lo**** que**** pensaran**** sus ****padres**** y**** el ****mundo ****entero**** ya ****que**** ese ****sentimiento**** era**** pecado**** por ****la**** simple**** razón**** de**** que**** eran ****hermanos...**** ¿O ****no?**** Muchas**** veces**** él**** lo ****dudaba ****porque**** pensaba ****que**** todo**** lo**** que**** sentía ****por**** ella**** no**** era**** normal.**

**Hermione,**** era ****la**** hija**** menor ****de**** esta**** brillante ****familia.**

**Era**** alta ****y**** con**** un ****pelo**** castaño ****y**** brillante,**** súper ****rizado.**

**Compartía ****las ****mismas ****ideas**** que**** su**** padre**** hasta ****tal ****punto**** que ****no ****paraba**** de**** pelear**** con**** su**** madre**** por**** dicho ****tema. ****Era**** la**** niña ****mimada ****de**** Lucius,**** su ****padre ****y**** odiaba**** a ****los**** judíos, ****tanto ****que**** no**** podía**** ni**** verlos**** aunque ****esto**** iba**** a**** cambiar**** muy**** pronto.****.. **

**También**** estaba ****enamorada ****de**** Draco ****pero**** su**** orgullo ****y**** su**** altivez**** le ****impedían**** mostrarselos. **

**Estaba**** acostumbrada**** a ****multiples****caprichos**** y**** no ****podía**** vivir**** sin**** ellos...**

**Así**** era**** esta ****pequeña**** familia,**** aunque**** pronto**** TODO ****iba**** a**** cambiar**** para**** bien**** o**** para**** mal**** y ****ese**** día ****estaba**** más**** cerca**** de**** lo ****que ****ellos**** pensaban...**

**Os**** ha**** gustado? ****Espero**** que**** sí,**** si**** es ****así**** comentad! ****Besos**** a**** todos****(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, ¡a leer!**

- ¡Pita más fuerte! - Gritaba Zabbini a mi novio, Ron.

- Para, me molestas - Decía muy enfadada Pansy - ¿Por qué te enfadas amor? Creí que te gustaba - Contestó Zabbini, haciendo un pequeño puchero (Es el novio de Pansy).

- No le hagas caso Pans, los hombres son así - Ya lo sé guapa, ya, aunque tu no te puedes quejar, tienes al novio más guapo de toda Alemania y además es muy rico - decía Pansy a mi oído, riéndose con cada palabra porque ella creía que yo no me daba cuenta de que amaba a mi novio, aunque a mi no me importaba, ya no lo quería y solo estaba con él por interés.

Por fin llegamos a mi casa, me despedí de mis amigas y de mi novio, Ronald, aunque no me había dado cuenta de que Draco miraba escondido detrás de un árbol. Para su suerte y la mía nadie más se enteró.

- Adiós cariño - decía Ron mientras me besaba apasionadamente. Desde lejos miraba a Draco, el cual estaba muy enfadado.

- Adiós - dije con desgana ya que tenía unas ganas tremendas de que se fuera - Ron, tus amigos te solicitan - ¡Por Dios que se vaya ya!

Cuando por fin se marchó, Draco salió de su escondite mirándome con una cara roja.

- ¿Qué pasa Draquito? ¿Te molesta?

- Sí, no soporto ver como alguien como él te besa, te mereces a alguien mejor, Hermi.

- Ya lo sé - ¿Alguien como tu, verdad?

-Anda entra en casa, mamá te está esperando.

- Voy... - No sé por qué contesté así, en realidad tengo ganas de verla. Ella es la única que me escucha y que sabe como apoyarme cuando algo va mal, ya que mi padre se pasa todo el día en el estudio trabajando y mi hermano no para de meterse conmigo...

Mientras entraba me quede mirando la fachada de mi casa, mientras mi perro, un golden de color canela llamado Toby venía a saludarme. Mi mansión, porque así era como podíamos calificarla era muy grande con grandes y numerosos ventanales y con un precioso jardín en el que jugábamos Draco y yo cuando éramos pequeños.

Casa de la Familia ( imagenes . publico .es / resources / archivos / 2008 / 11 / 6 / 1225996652343mansiondn .jpg

Antes de entrar en el salón fuimos anunciados por nuestra ama de llaves, Bárbara, una mujer mayor de pelo canoso, que a veces era muy seria y otras veces era la mejor de las abuelas, ya que la nuestra murió antes de yo poder conocerla.

- Hija mía, por fin, ¿dónde te habías metido? Has tardado mucho, más de lo que habíamos planeado.

- Ya lo sé mami, pero mis amigos se pusieron tontos, ya les conoces y nos pararon, menos mal que conocía al guardia y este nos dejo pasar.

- Me alegro mucho cariño, sino la que se hubiese liado, pero creo que deberías dejar de juntarte con ellos. - Otra vez al mismo tema...

- No mamá, no pienso dejar de estar con ellos porque tu lo digas - respondí con arrogancia.

- Está bien pero que no se vuelva a repetir lo de hoy.

-Sí mamá...

Después de este sermón subí a mi cuarto donde me desnudé. A continuación Bárbara me preparó la bañera con agua súper calentita y relajante.

Cuando salí, fui a ver a mi padre, el cual me esperaba con impaciencia.

- Hola hija.

- Hola papá - respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Cariño, necesito que te vayas, tengo que hacer cosas del trabajo. - ¿Por qué siempre pasaba lo mismo? Ya no tenía tiempo para mí, me acuerdo de los días felices en los que jugábamos juntos...

FLASH BACK

Era una tarde de verano y una niña de 4 años jugaba con su padre en su esplendoroso jardín.

- Vamos Hermione, tirame la pelota.

- Ya doy, papá.

- Muy bien hija mía - Decía mi padre sonriendo a lo que yo correspondía con otra sonrisa.

FIN FLASH BACK

- Pero papá, sí ya casi nunca hablamos...

- Ya lo sé, anda vete. Un día de estos iremos tu y yo a hacer algo juntos, lo prometo.

Cuando salí, me encerré en mi cuarto, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

De repente, unos golpes aporrearon la puerta, era Draco, no quería verle así que me hice la dormida. Mientras sentí como me acariciaba y se acercaba para besarme, yo no me lo podía creer, pero no fue así, antes de ni siquiera rozarme salió disparado como alma que lleva el diablo.

Al poco rato, Albert, el mayordomo, alto e imponente pero a la vez cariñoso y tierno, me llamó para cenar.

Cuando baje me esperaba mi comida favorita de Alemania, un Gaisburger Marsch, un riquísimo guiso de buey y verduras.

Comí muy deprisa ya que tenía sueño. Cuando acabé me fui a acostar, terminando por fin este largo día.

Habitación de Hermione ( http : / www . objetoslujosos . com / i / Dormitorio - en - mansion - lujosa .jpg )

**Espero que les haya gustado, comenten (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Me levante muy temprano, me puse mi vestido favorito y esperé a mi madre para ir a misa. Al poco rato llegó, venía guapísima con su pelo rubio lacio más oscuro que antes y con un precioso vestido azul estampado.

- ¡Mamá estas guapísima!

- Muchas gracias cariño, tu también estás preciosa - contestó mi madre con su linda sonrisa.

- ¿Van a venir al final papá y Draco? - Pregunté ya que tenía unas ganas impresionantes de verle.

- Tu hermano si cariño pero tu padre no creo... - Respondió mi madre con gran tristeza ya que ella también lo veía poco.

De repente oímos un golpe, era nuestro mayordomo que había roto un cristal. Yo me pregunté que qué era lo que le podía pasar ya que eso no era muy normal en él.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien, gracias señorita.

- ¿Pero que te ha ocurrido?

- Se la han llevado a un campo de concentración... - Dijo por fin rindiéndose a las lágrimas cuando todos abandonaron la habitación.

- Se lo merecía, era una judía y todos los que lo son acaban igual.

- Señorita yo te quiero mucho pero esto es pasarse, no sabes el sufrimiento que acarreamos solo porque, ¡¿Por ser judíos? No es justo ¿sabes?

De repente mi madre apareció por la puerta.

- Vamonos ya cariño. - Me dijo un pelin enfadada - Espero que todo acabe rápido - Se dirigió mi madre a mi mayordomo con una mirada de complicidad innata en ella.

Cuando volvimos mi cocinera me esperaba con una fabulosa comida propia de Italia, la pasta, que me encantaba, además ella la cocinaba estupendamente. Cuando terminé me dirigí al estudio de mi padre y allí paso algo terrible:

- Tu hija es judía, Lucius, mejor dicho no es tu hija sino de ellos.

Ahí me quede paralizada, blanca y muda por la impresión...

**Hola, comentad porfaa!**

**Aqui os dejo ell link de mi historia en potterfics para quien quiera seguir leyendola (:**

**http : / / www . potterfics . com / historias / 91847 /**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, ya he vuelto! Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, favoritos y lecturas, de verdad muchas graciaas! (:****  
><strong>**Aquí os dejo el cap.**

**POV HERMIONE  
><strong>

No puede ser, es IMPOSIBLE, yo judía no... No podía serlo... Mis padres eran Lucius y Narcisa... ¡Yo era una Malfoy!

**POV LUCIUS**

- ¿Cómo que mi hija es judía? ¡Me lo queréis explicar antes de que pierda la paciencia y os haga algo de lo que después me arrepienta! - Aunque no creo que me arrepienta, lo que me habían dicho era una gran ofensa para mi familia y para mí. ¿O tal vez no? Dentro de mí algo me decía que no importaban lazos de sangre o si una persona era judía o no... Sino el amor, el cariño y el respeto y sobre todo la familia, da igual quienes sean, sus orígenes o si eran de sangre o no...

- Está bien, se lo contaremos señor coronel, y así empezó a relatar...

FLASH BACK

Un noche mientras estábamos en nuestra ronda nocturna, oímos a una mujer hablar, decía así:

- Hijas mías, tengo que contaros algo, ya sabéis que llevamos aquí mucho tiempo confinadas, pues bien, esto no os lo he dicho nunca... Tenéis una hermana... La perdí el día del parto...

- ¿Qué estás diciendo mamá? ¿Cómo que la perdiste? - Preguntó Jenny, la hija menor, una niña delgada (era lo normal si estabas allí confinada) de 14 años, con un precioso pelo castaño como el de su madre y unos ojos verdes como los de su padre, aunque ella hubiera preferido ser como su hermana mayor, Rosie, una preciosa chica de 18 años, la mas hermosa de la familia (En este momento Hermione tiene 20 años) con un lindo pelo rizado (como su madre) y dorado (como su padre) que le caía por la espalda y unos brillantes y soñadores ojos azules (como los de su madre).

- Eso es lo que te iba a decir cariño... En esa época vuestro padre y yo éramos muy jóvenes y no teníamos ni experiencia ni dinero así que se la dimos a una amiga mía muy rica, esposa de un hombre muy importante en ese momento y ahora, solo que por distintas cosas. - ¿Cómo cuales madre? - Antes era un empresario y ahora es un coronel nazi. Bueno ella prometió cuidarla como si fuera su propia hija y así han pasado 20 años... Por lo menos tengo la esperanza de que no la hayan capturado y que viva sana y feliz con su "hermano", también de 20 años... - Dijo la madre con una gran nostalgia en su corazón porque se arrepentía de haber dado a su hija.

- Mamá... pero si han pasado 20 años... ¿cómo es que no has podido ir a por ella?... - Pregunto entonces Rosie.

- Hija mía, tu padre y yo éramos muy pobres en esa época y cuando por fin teníamos dinero para una persona más, naciste tú, lo siento mucho pequeña pero es así, después nacieron tus hermanos y todo lo que íbamos consiguiendo lo gastábamos en vosotros y un día decidimos por fin acercarnos a la casa de los Malfoy para llevárnosla, por aquel entonces tenía 16 años, estaba tan hermosa... Pero la vimos tan feliz que no quisimos estropear su felicidad...

- ¿Y como se llaman las personas que la recogieron?

- Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. - Dijo suspirando la madre...

FIN FLASH BACK

- En ese momento no pensamos en nada más y corrimos a que otros guardias nos sustituyeran, por fin todo tenía sentido, que ella no se os pareciera, la retinencia a hablar sobre el tema de Narcisa... por eso estamos aquí ahora, para comunicártelo.

No me lo podía creer, me resultaba algo imposible que mi propia hija fuera uno de ellos, pero después de todo es mía y creo que todo lo que he hecho estos años ha sido para mal, mi mujer tenía razón, siempre me repetía que me iba a arrepentir por lo que hacía y ahora que lo había hecho ya no había vuelta atrás por mucho que quisiera, así que por lo menos iba a arreglar las cosas, no podía dejar que esos hombres se llevaran a mi hija, judía o no. Así que poniendo mi mejor cara de malo les dije:

- Muy bien señores, déjenme a mí al cargo de la situación. Les prometo que esto se va a arreglar para bien - Aunque quizás mi punto de vista del bien no encajaba con el de ellos... - Pueden retirarse.

- Está bien señor coronel, buenos días.

Por fin se fueron... Menos mal

- Aaah!

¿Qué había sido ese grito? Salí corriendo y me encontré a mis hombres maltratando a mi hija, ¿cómo se atrevían esos tontos... Apretando mi puños de la rabia me acerque a ellos:

- ¿No os dije que os fuerais? Es una judía y era mi hija así que yo me haré cargo personalmente de ella.

- Está bien, ya nos vamos señor coronel...

Cuando se fueron, corrí a ayudar a mi hija.

- Hermione... ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te han hecho esos mal nacidos?

- Estoy bien padre, lo que me da más miedo es lo que me puedas hacer tú...

- Te has enterado, ¿verdad hija?

- Sí padre... - Yo mismo me asusté con el temor con el que salían sus palabras.

- Hija mía, lo siento, siento mucho que hayas tenido que escuchar esas atrocidades de parte de ellos pero te prometo una cosa, no dejaré esto así... Aunque tenga que morir lo haré sin dudarlo por salvarte, ¿sabes por qué hija mía? Porque te quiero, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, tu y el resto de mi familia y me da igual que seas mía o no, o incluso que seas judía, eres única y eres mi hija, así que no voy a dejar que nadie te ponga la mano encima, ¿me has entendido?

- Sí padre, yo también te quiero mucho y yo también estaba equivocada, gracias por aceptarme, ¡gracias!

Decía mi hija mientras que las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.

- Pero padre, ¿tu no morirás verdad? Tú nos sacaras de esta ¿no?

Sin decir nada la abracé, no quería que viera mis lágrimas ni la cara de dolor que surcaba mi rostro, así que sin decir nada nos mantuvimos, por unos momentos, tranquilos y a salvo, uno en los brazos del otro...

**Hola! ¿Os ha gustado como he puesto a Lucius? ¿Y la historia de Hermione? Yo al principio tenía en mente un padre vengativo pero creo que así es mejor. Siento haber tardado tanto. COMENTAD y darme vuestra opinión, un beso a todos, os quiero!**

**Aquí os dejo las fotos de los hermanos y hermanas de Hermione ( http:/ potterfics .com / historias / 91847 / capitulo-5) Abajo  
><strong>

**Besos a todos! Comentad! Os quiero! (: Es el cap más largo que he echo! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y favoritos. Aquí están los nuevos personajes.**

**HOMBRES**

**Curt**

Tiene 24 años, pelo rubio y ojos claros, le gusta mantenerse en forma.

Hombre serio, que sigue las instrucciones de sus lideres, odia a los judíos y desea extinguirlos, para así limpiar este mundo de ellos.

Es muy recto, si desea algo sabe como conseguirlo, no se detiene ante los obstáculos, pero sin infringir ley alguna. Ama a su esposa y la trata como ella merece, muy caballero con las mujeres y nazis.

**Arnold**

Arnold es alto de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos avellana. Tiene 26 años. Trata de que los habitantes del campo no sean maltratados aunque siempre sin levantar sospechas, protege a los niños del campo evitando que mueran.

**Derek**

Es el hermano menor de Arnold pero este es frío arrogante y un completo maldito soldado racista, que maltrata y humilla a todos se lleva a las mujeres que le parecen bonitas para divertirse, aunque esta al mando de su hermano pocas veces le obedece, Hermione le parece muy bonita e intenta aprovecharse de ella. Derek es menos alto que Arnold, pero muy guapo de cabellera negra y hermosos ojos azules. Tiene 25 años.

**Gilbert**

Siempre cumple con su palabra, caballero y muy atento. Trabaja en la cámara de gases. Ese trabajo no era de su total agrado, pero era el que se le fue asignado. Cubre a Arnold para que no le descubran.

Tiene 25 años. Es algo grueso con un cabello claro y con ojos verdes.

**Ernest**

Chico judío, cuando comenzo a ser perseguido tenia 15 años, sus padres fueron capturados (murieron en el campo de concentración, la mamá de tifus y el padre en la cámara de gases)

Hermione y el se hacen los mejores amigos. Le gusta Ebba.

Tiene 17 años. Está muy delgado por la escasa alimentacion, Tiene un espeso cabello negro y ojos cafe claro.

**Peter**

Chico judío, quiere salir e intenta siempre razonar, es muy inteligente.

Tiene 23 años, es muy guapo. Tiene el cabello castaño claro y ojos negros. Está enamorado de Caroline. Eran amigos antes de llegar al campo.

**Matthew**

Es un chico tierno, bastante tímido, pero muy muy inteligente, ha leido libros por montones y además los conoce de memoria, lo cual serviría para matar el tiempo en las tardes de aburrimiento. Muy amigo de Draco. Quiere rescatar a los retenidos en el campo de concentración pero en especial a Lira, su amor desde la infancia. Tiene 20 años, es musculoso con unos penetrantes ojos azules y un pelo rubio claro.

**MUJERES**

**Caroline**

Chica judía, muy amiga de Lira, Ebba y Hermione.

Es introvertida, un poco soñadora pero cuando la situación lo demanda su personalidad aflora.

Tiene 21 años, cabello liso, castaño claro y largo, con ojos marrones. Está enamorada de Arnold al que ve como un gran ejemplo de superación. No se da cuenta de que Peter la ama.

**Ebba**

Chica judía, valiente y siempre se encuentra pensando en como poder salir de ese lugar.

Soluciona los problemas que se le presenten ( tiende a hacerlo lo mas rapido posible), pero de vez en cuando comente errores al tratar de resolverlos. Está enamorada de Ernest.

Tiene 18 años, es delgada, pero fuerte. Tiene el pelo corto y negro, con ojos verdes

**Lira**

Es castaña de ojos negros penetrantes.  
>Tiene antecedentes de una historia trágica: mataron a sus padres cuando ella tenia 12 años, y la encerraron en el campo de concentración. Tiene una cicatriz en la mano propia de un castigo desconocido. se rumorea que la colgaron de la muñeca derecha 3 días enteros por escupirle en la cara a un general.<br>Cree que los soldados son criaturas del infierno, que están malditos. pero no por eso los obedece.  
>La castigan continuamente, pero ella sigue firme. ella va a defender lo que piensa aunque eso le cueste la vida. Está enamorada de Matthew.<p>

**Erika**

Mujer de Curt con dos hijos, varones (Frederick y Adolph)

Tiene 22 años. Es delgada, pero no mucho, con pelo rubio y ojos claros.

**Elisabeth**

Tiene tres hijos, la menor se llama Giselle, el mediano Fred y el mayor Albert

Tiene 24 años y está casada con Gilbert. Es delgada, con el pelo claro y ojos avellana.

**Vanessa**

Amante de Derek. Mujer frívola y de mal carácter que odia a los judíos. Morena con unos fríos ojos negros. Tiene 28 años.

**Lisette**

Esposa de Arnold. Tiene un hijo al que adora (Steve). Castaña con ojos negros. Tiene 25 años.

**Mañana actualizo, avisadme si hay algún error. Muchos besos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, siento mucho la tardanza. Aquí está el siguiente capitulo aunque es corto... :(**

**HERMIONE**

Por fin nos separamos de este gran abrazo... No lo podía creer... Mi padre me aceptaba tal y como era... Estaba más que contenta así que le di otro gran abrazo y le dije susurrando:

- Te quiero, papá...

- Y yo a ti, vida mía...

Y así, abrazados y cogidos de la cintura nos acercamos al salón donde nos esperaba mi mamá, impaciente por saber noticias nuevas...

- ¿Qué ha pasado amor? Espero que no hayan dañado a nuestra hija...

- No te preocupes. - Interrumpió mi padre hablando con voz seria y grave que hizo que mi madre se callara al instante. - Llama a Draco y dile que venga. Os esperaremos aquí mientras tanto.

Mi madre, rápidamente salió por la puerta y yo me deje caer en el sofá mientras las lágrimas amenazaban por derramarse de nuevo.

Estaba aturdida y furiosa, lo primero por todo lo que me habían contado que marcaba un antes y un después en mi vida porque sabía que ya nada volvería a ser igual y lo segundo enfadada con mis padres aunque no les podía culpar de nada y sobre todo enfadada con ellos, con los alemanes...

Al principio los temía y por eso los respetaba. Luego mi padre me inculcó su respeto hacia ellos y me enseño a creer que eran buenos y que hacían lo correcto. Más tarde a odiar a los judíos y ahora simplemente, no podía hacer otra cosa, a los que odiaba con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser era a los alemanes. No solo me parecían unos locos, sedientos de sangre, si no también los causantes de todo mi sufrimiento y la causa por no poder estar con mis padres, aquellos a los que había empezado a querer.

No porque quisiera menos a mis padres adoptivos, al contrario, si no porque ya me había hecho a la idea de tener dos familias. Era una sensación rara como si siempre lo hubiera sabido pero hasta ahora no me hubiera dado cuenta.

Por fin mi madre y... ¿Cómo debería llamarlo ahora? ¿Hermano o amigo o...? Después de todo siempre había sido mi amor platónico y ahora que la separación de hermanos no existía me sentía muy rara, sin saber como hablarle o como dirigirme a él...

- Bien Lucius, ¿Nos vas a contar que pasa aquí o tendré que sonsacártelo? - Preguntó mi madre con furia en la voz mientras que tomaba asiento.

- Bueno amor... Los nazis ya saben la verdadera historia de Hermione...

**DRACO**

¿Qué historia...? ¿Hermione era mi hermana o...?

- ¿El qué, padre? - Pregunte sin levantar la cabeza por lo aturdido que me encontraba...

Y poco a poco mi padre fue relatando la historia de Hermione y de su familia, todo lo que los nazis le habían contado... Yo no podía moverme... No podía hablar... Las palabras entraban en mi cabeza pero no en mi mente... Hermione, la chica que yo adoraba, la que amaba en secreto, la que pocas horas antes consideraba como mi hermana... Ella... Era en realidad una... Simplemente la palabra no salía de mi boca... No podía aceptar la realidad de lo que estaba pasando y poco a poco como si te despertaras de un sueño, empecé a oír la voz de mi madre, llamándome...

- Hijo mío, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que paremos...?

- No madre... Continúa...

Esta vez si me entere de todo y sobre todo del supuesto plan de mis padres...

- Debemos sacar a Hermione de aquí... Fingir que se ha ido a un campo, lejos de aqui y mientras debemos fingir que no pasa nada...

- Me parece bien cariño, pero no quiero separarme de mi amor... - Decía mi madre con voz temblorosa mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caerle por las mejillas...

- No lo haremos cariño... La seguiremos viendo pero debes comprender que esta es la única manera de protegerla...

- Está bien...

- ¿Puedo salir padre? - No podía aguantar más allí y antes de que me contestaran salí por la puerta.

**HERMIONE**

No lo podía creer... Separada de mi familia, de mis padres, de... No, no podía decir su nombre, no podía porque si no esto se haría demasiado real... Tenía que ser fuerte... Por mi familia y sobre todo por él...

Por fin terminamos de hablar y le escuche... Escuche su maravillosa voz, la voz de un ángel que había bajado del cielo...

Subí poco a poco las escaleras, me encontraba en una nube. Draco empezó a hablar y yo no podía escuchar sus palabras, estaba lejos de allí, en otra parte donde todo era perfecto...

- Herms, ¿me escuchas?

- Lo siento, ¿qué...? ¿Qué querías decirme?

- No te quiero, para mi no eres una hermana, nunca lo has sido... - Esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón se desgarrara, era como si miles de puñales se clavaran en mi interior...

- Tú eres más que una hermana para mí... Eres todo lo que tengo... Sin tí no podría vivir, mi vida no tendría ningún sentido... Quiero que... Quiero que seas mi novia...

Esas palabras se clavaron aún más hondo en mi corazón... ¿Por qué no podía callarse? Me sentía muy feliz por sus palabras pero también una terrible agonía me asolaba... No podía ser su novia... No ahora, eso lo pondría en peligro y era lo que menos quería en estos momentos... Así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón le dije:

- Lo siento, tú para mí eres solo un hermano...

No pude levantar la cabeza para ver su mirada. Eso solo me causaría más dolor así que rápidamente salí de la habitación y empecé a llorar desesperada. No paraba de maldecir mi vida, el haberle conocido, el haberme enamorado de él pero sobre todo no podía parar de maldecir a los alemanes, ahora más que nunca.

Poco a poco el agotamiento me venció y caí rendida en la cama, solo esperaba que no soñara nada porque seguramente tendría pesadillas, una detrás de la otra...

**DRACO**

No lo podía creer, me había rechazado... A mí, el más codiciado de toda Alemania... A mí que con solo un gesto podía tener a todas las chicas pero que no quería hacerlo porque mi corazón ya tenía dueño...

Rápidamente la tristeza paso a la rabia y de la rabia paso a unas grandes ansias de venganza.

Nadie me rechazaba, no a mí y menos esa judía... Se iba a arrepentir y mucho, más de lo que podía imaginar...

**Hola! Volví, jejejej y creo que dije que el capitulo iba a ser corto pero las palabras volaron por mi mente y no he podido parar hasta ahora. **

**Os tenía que dejar con la intriga xD**

**Ahora esta pregunta. Le dedicare el próximo capitulo a la primera que la acierte :)**

**¿Qué creéis que le hará Draco a Herms por venganza? Y atentos, la solución sale indirectamente en este cap.**

**Un beso a todos. Os quiero y muchísimas gracias por vuestros maravillosos comentarios, favoritos y demás, no sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis! :D**

**By! :)**


End file.
